Equestria's Warriors: Lost Memories
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Oneshot. Alistair Savage, Eu Belthio, and Blaze Shadow uncover a forgotten memory in Eu's mind that may link her to Equestria. Watch as the three look back and see they had been involved with ponies before they even knew. Birthday gift to Dark Inferno 15.


**(Hi, guys. This is a little one shot going out to a fellow MLP fan Dark Inferno 15 whose birthday is today. Hope you enjoy this gift. And to everyone, this is a little one shot taking place after my Equestria's Warriors series and during Dark Inferno 15's continuation of my series. Check them out if you want.)**

On top of a building, Alistair and Blaze were sparing hand to hand combat. Blaze spoke, "Your form's good, Alistair, keep it up."

"And you make sure not to leave yourself wide open." Alistair replied, as he dodged an attack from Blaze, to try and get behind him.

Blaze tried to dodge Alistair, but the two ended up getting themselves tangled and fell over landing on top of each other. Blaze spoke, "What's say we call it a day?"

"Agreed." Alistair agreed, as the two got up.

They saw a magical portal opened and out came Eu, "Alistair! Blaze!"

"Eu!" the boys called, as they ran to her. Alistair and Eu kissed, while Blaze hugged her.

"How's it going?" Alistair asked.

"Everything's good. Listen there's something I have to show you guys. Especially you, Blaze." she answered.

Blaze was curious, "What do you mean?"

"Both of you come with me and I'll tell you." Eu said, as she created a magical portal. The two followed her into it.

Later on, the three were in Eu's home and inside her bedroom that had a magic décor of sigils, artifacts, and spell books.

Eu was sitting in between Alistair and Blaze, as the three sat on the floor. She spoke, "Both of you take my hands and concentrate hard with me."

"Eu, what're you up to?" Alistair asked in worry.

"Trust me, Alistair. There's something the both of you have to see." Eu assured him.

"We better do it." Blaze told Alistair.

So the three closed their eyes and concentrated. When they opened their eyes, they saw they were in a labyrinth of rooms.

"Wait a minute," Alistair began, "Eu, this is your mind."

"That's right." Eu confirmed, as the three stood up.

"Haven't been here since you went all dark and evil on us." Alistair remembered.

Eu shuddered, "Please don't remind me."

"Sorry about that." Alistair comforted her.

"What're we doing here?" Blaze inquired, as he looked around.

"There's something I discovered here, and you should check it out with me." the witch girl explained.

"Lead on." Alistair hand motioned her.

Eu nodded and led the boys around the corridors of her mind. They finally stopped before a door covered in chains and locks.

Blaze was curious, "A locked door?"

Alistair spoke, "I thought we uncovered all the locked doors when we were last here?"

Eu answered, "Since that time I spent many nights exploring my memory doors, just in case there was anything I might've overlooked. Then I came across this door. I figured since Blaze has the Keyblade he'll be able to unlock it. And whatever is behind there, I want you to see with me, Alistair."

Alistair was concerned, "Are you sure you want to do this, Eu? Sometimes these things may lead to something we may end up wishing we hadn't remembered."

Eu answered, "I'm willing to take that chance."

"I understand." Alistair replied.

Eu turned to Blaze, "Blaze?"

Blaze nodded, and held his hand out summoning his Keyblade. He aimed it at the lock and a beam shot from the blade and into the lock unlocking it.

Eu looked to the boys who nodded, and she gripped the doorknob before opening it. They were met with a blinding light and when the light died down they found themselves in the same park where Blaze and Eu used to play at back when they were children.

"Just like before in your other locked memories." Blaze recalled.

"I still can't believe you two knew each other way back then." Alistair said.

"Look! Blaze, it's us!" Eu gasped, as they looked and saw younger Blaze and Eu having fun and laughing together until it was getting late in the memory.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget!" Young Eu called to Blaze.

"I won't!" Young Blaze answered, as the two went their separate ways.

Alistair looked over at younger Eu, before speaking to the present Eu, "You were just as adorable even back then."

"I know." Eu admitted, as the three watched as the scenery shifted into Eu's bedroom where the little witch girl was asleep in bed.

Alistair watched her and trembled before announcing, "I wanna cuddle with her!" he tried to jump into the bed but passed right through it.

Eu giggled, as Blaze rolled his eyes, "This is a memory, Einstein." he said dryly.

Alistair retorted, "That still wouldn't have stopped me from trying."

Blaze spoke, "So do we just watch her sleep or something?"

"I don't think so." Eu said, as the three suddenly found themselves once again at the park that night.

"Why're we back here again?" Alistair wondered, until they saw younger Eu wandering around still in her pajamas.

"Why would I be out this late?" Eu wondered, until they heard the younger her speak.

"How did I get here?" the little girl asked herself as she walked around feeling scared at how scary the park looked at night. She continued walking hearing the eerie sound of the swings blowing around from the wind and the playground roundabout spinning slowly.

Suddenly a creak was heard, as past Eu, and the three teens heard it. Alistair asked, "What was that?"

"No idea." Blaze answered.

Younger Eu spoke up to no one in particular, "Hello, i-is somebody there?"

Suddenly the sound of a creepy laugh echoed around, as the teens were confused, while little Eu looked terrified.

"Ok, I know this is a memory, but this is too real." Older Eu said.

They suddenly heard a voice speak in sing song, "Little Eucliwood. Come out and play."

"Who's there?" Younger Eu asked feeling more scared by the minute. She started backing away, until she backed right into something.

She looked up and saw a manifested shadow creature with claws, horns on the head, and a face of a wolf. It looked down at her and spoke, "Peek-a-boo!"

Little Eu screamed, as she started running for it, while Eu, Alistair, and Blaze followed her. Blaze spoke, "What is that thing?"

"I don't remember seeing that before in my life." Eu replied.

Alistair noticed Little Eu still running, but saw what else was coming her way, "Guys, look!" they looked ahead and saw younger Blaze running in fright as well.

"What am I doing there?" Blaze asked.

Younger Blaze and Younger Eu ended up running into each other, and were I equal surprise to see one another, "Blaze?"

"Eu?"

"What're you doing here?" they asked each other together.

"I brought you here." the voice said, as the kids looked and saw the same shadow creature manifest before them.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Younger Blaze demanded.

"I am Shadow Stalk the devourer of dreams." he introduced himself.

"Dreams?" Little Eu asked.

"We're in a dream?" Younger Blaze asked, as the three teens got their answers to why they were out in the park late.

Shadow Stalk answered, "Yes. And here I make the rules. And rule one, all life bends to my will!" he approached the two, while Younger Blaze shielded Younger Eu.

Alistair spoke to Blaze, "Nothing personal, but I don't think your younger self stands a chance against him." Blaze scowled.

Shadow Stalk moved forward preparing to grab the two children, until the moon above shined down on him, as they looked up and saw a familiar pony's shadow cast off it.

"Shadow Stalk!" a familiar voice boomed.

The voice scared the young Blaze and Eu, while the teens gasped knowing who that was. Shadow Stalk was nervous, "Uh-oh!" suddenly appearing on scene was Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna?" the teens gasped.

Princess Luna being part of the memory did not hear them, and spoke to Shadow, "I shall not let you harm these children!"

"Luna, these things aren't even ponies. Why should their safety matter to you?" Shadow questioned.

"Anything that is capable of dreaming is deserving of my protection," she retorted, "And as Princess of the Night, I order you to give yourself up."

"Sorry, Princess, but I have other dreams to consume." he vanished in black smoke.

Luna frowned seeing him escape, before her expression softened and turned to the two children, "Are you both ok?" she noticed them flinch and back away from her in worry, "Please, I mean you no harm. I am a friend."

"Who are you?" Younger Eu asked.

"More like 'what' are you?" Younger Blaze asked.

The Princess answered, "I am Princess Luna; the Princess of the Night."

"Princess of the Night?" Younger Eu asked.

"But what kind of creature are you, a horse or something?" Young Blaze asked.

Luna replied, "I say nay. I am a pony, an alicorn to be precise."

"Alicorn?" Young Blaze asked, as he looked to Younger Eu, who answered.

"I've never seen anything like that in my books."

Luna explained, "My type has the magic of a unicorn and the flight of a pegasus."

"Wings and Magic? How cool does that sound?" Younger Blaze asked Younger Eu, who smiled and nodded.

The Princess continued, "I come from a land of magic, and the inhabitants are ponies of all kinds. Earth, Pegasi, and Unicorns."

As the Princess continued to explain things to the children, Alistair, Eu, and Blaze looked incredibly shocked and confused. It was silent, until Alistair broke it, "What the hell is going on here? Why is Princess Luna here? Did you two seriously meet her long before Dustin and I did?"

"Looks like." Blaze replied, still unable to understand it himself.

"But why did we forget?" Eu wondered, as they heard her younger self speak to the Princess.

"Who was that you just saved us from?"

"Shadow Stalk, a dream creature born from nightmares of little children," she explained, "He's invaded the dreams of many young fillies and colts from my world and gave them nightmares after devouring their good dreams."

"How awful." Little Eu gasped.

"I was sent to put a stop to him, but I had not expected him to have entered the dreams of others not of my own home land."

"Can't Eu and I wake up and be out of this dream world where we're safe?" Younger Blaze asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Luna replied, "He's already entered your dreams and he won't end your dreams until he's consumed all your good ones."

"Oh, boy." Young Eu gasped, as she held onto Younger Blaze.

"But I have to stop him or he will continue to cause problems for all matter of creatures in your world and my own."

The kids looked at each other before nodding, "Well, Princess, we can't let ya do it alone."

Luna looked down at them, "What do you mean?"

Younger Eu answered, "He means we're going to help you."

"But you two are just children. What could you possibly do to help me?"

Younger Blaze smirked, "We're not you're average children.' he concentrated his spirit and dark energy until both auras radiated off him, much to the Princess' surprise.

"Incredible."

Younger Eu smiled, as her wand magically appeared in her hand and performed some elemental magic. She spoke, "This may be a dream, but it's still my dream. And in my dreams I can still use my magic."

Luna spoke, "While you two have proven to be capable of handling yourselves, I could not ask you two to put yourselves in harms way."

"Princess, no disrespect to you, but this is our world your boy found his way into," Younger Blaze continued, "And now that we got a taste of what he is and what he can do. We can't just turn the other cheek."

Older Blaze smiled, and nodded, "That is definitely me."

"No kidding." Alistair agreed.

"Please, let us help you. We won't be a burden." Younger Eu pleaded.

Luna looked at the two seeing they were serious. She answered, "Very well. You may come."

"Yes!" the kids cheered, until Luna continued.

"But you'll have to follow my lead, and no straying away. Understood?" the two nodded, "Then climb on my back, we have to catch him." the two climbed on as Luna took off.

The three viewers floated after them watching as Luna was passing through the barriers of dream world, "I don't understand how Dustin and I didn't know about this creature. I mean we have attracted a lot of crazy." Alistair said.

"All we can do is watch this memory play out, Alistair." Eu replied, before they stopped and saw Luna took the younger Eu and Blaze into another dream-scape that looked like a wasteland.

"What is this place?" Younger Blaze asked.

"This was meant to be someone's dream, but Shadow got here before us and ruined it." Luna explained.

"Well, his trail shouldn't be hard to follow," Young Eu said, as she used her wand and spread some magic aura in the area, and found a dark trail, "Got it."

Luna followed the trail, as the three teens followed. They entered another dream-scape and saw Shadow was in the middle assimilating all the joy and happiness from the dream going on turning it dark and gloomy.

The group looked down and saw a little girl cowering as her dream was falling apart, "That villain!" Luna growled.

"We need to stop him." Young Eu said, as she gripped her wand.

"I'll stop him." Blaze aimed his index finger at him, concentrating dark energy, "Shadow gun!" he blasted Shadow, who took the shot in the back.

The colliding blast halted his dream consuming. He frowned and looked back, "Who dares... Princess Luna?" he gasped.

"And she's not the only one." Younger Eu said, as the Princess descended, and the two got off her.

"You poor foolish, children," Shadow mocked, "You should've stayed in your dream worlds where it was safe."

"And miss the chance to bust you up? I don't think so." Younger Blaze answered.

"If it's a fight you want, then it is a fight you will get." Shadow answered, as he grew bigger as he consumed more of the goodness of the dream.

"Follow my lead you two." Luna said, as she flew around Shadow blasting him with her magic, while Young Blaze flew Eu around each blasting with spirit or shadow guns, and in Eu's case any form of elemental magic she was capable of.

The teens watched as the past Eu and Blaze fought with Princess Luna, but to them it didn't look like Shadow was even affected.

Alistair spoke, "You guys aren't making a lot of head weight there."

Blaze scowled, "Oh, shut up! We don't even remember this fight."

"And need I remind you were were children?" Eu asked.

"Ok, you got me." Alistair replied.

They watched as the alicorn, Blaze, and Eu fought the shadow creature, while both Eu's felt pulsation from Shadow's left shoulder. Both cried, "Over there, the left shoulder!" Older Eu clasped her mouth shut in surprise.

Blaze and Alistair were surprised, as the dark warrior spoke, "Eu in stereo."

Luna saw where the past Eu spoke of, and concentrated her magic. She gasped, "Yes. That's where he's storing all the assimilated goodness he's absorbed from the dreams."

"Then let's attack that spot together!" Young Blaze called.

The three flew at Shadow fighting again, while aiming their attacks at his left shoulder. Shadow groaned, as he felt the blows.

Luna spoke, "It's over, Shadow Stalk. You've lost!"

"Never!" Shadow boomed as he started blasting dark energy blasts at them.

"Look out!" Younger Blaze pushed Younger Eu out of the way.

The three watchers cried as the dark energy blast was aimed at them, they covered their eyes as it passed through them. Eu spoke, "I know it's just a memory but it feels too real." the boys nodded.

Luna, Blaze, and Eu crossed their shadow keyblade, horn, and wand and sent a combined blast of all three energies at Shadow Stalk's left shoulder. The dark creature cried in pain as his left shoulder popped open and released a beam of light that was escaping him.

Shadow cried, "NO! It can't be!"

Luna powered her horn once again and aimed it at him, "It is!" she blasted Shadow and he was destroyed while the two children, and the three watchers shielded their eyes.

When it died down, the three saw the past versions of Blaze and Eu on the ground of the dream-scape. They saw the dream was no longer grim and dark, but full of life and beauty. They saw Luna touch down, and the past Blaze and Eu got up, and saw the dream world.

"What happened?" Young Blaze asked.

Luna answered, "Shadow Stalk has been defeated, and all the happiness he took from dreams has returned. All thanks to us. I thank you both."

Young Blaze and Eu bowed their heads in respect, as younger Eu asked, "So, Princess, what happens now?"

"I must return home and inform my sister all is well," she began, and suddenly sported a serious matter, "However, the events of this matter must not be remembered by either of you."

"What?!" the children gasped, as the three teens were surprised and listened closer.

"Why not?" Young Blaze asked.

"I feel it is best that our two species must not know of the existence of each other yet. I shall also erase my own memories of this venture." she explained.

"But if you erase your own memory, how will you explain to your sister about Shadow?" Young Blaze asked.

"I will use my spell to remake my memory of this event so that it all happened, but you two were not present."

"You can do that?" Young Eu asked.

Luna nodded, but noticed the two looked glum, "Do not be sad, young ones. I have this feeling that our paths will eventually cross again."

"You do?" they asked, and she nodded. Alistair, Blaze, and Eu smiled knowing she was right.

"Now then, are you two ready?" Luna asked.

Young Blaze looked at Eu, who nodded to him. He answered,"We are."

"Then prepare yourselves." she channeled her magic into her horn. Suddenly she released a shockwave of magic that blinded the two children as well as the three watchers.

Suddenly Alistair, Eu, and Blaze woke up back in Eu's room. They looked at each other in shock, as Alistair asked, "Did we really see all that?"

Eu gasped, "We did. And I remember everything now."

"So do I!" Blaze gasped, as he felt his own locked memory open up.

"I can't believe. After all this time." Eu said.

"I know. Alistair, I think it's obvious Eu and I met Luna before you and Dustin did." Blaze noted.

Alistair was flabbergasted, "I think I better tell Dustin this. He'll want to know."

"While you're at it, see if you can get a message to Princess Luna. I'm willing to bet she suddenly remembers as well." Eu added.

"I will. See you guys later." Alistair kissed Eu, and left.

Blaze and Eu looked at each other, "Basically we saved all dreams from a beast." Blaze said.

Eu smiled, "Yeah. And we were merely children."

"Ah the good days." Blaze said, as the two continued to reminisce about their friendship back when they were kids.

**(And that's the fic. I hope you enjoyed this gift Dark Inferno 15. And remember guys, I have every intention of making my Third Equestria Warrior's installment with the Serpentine generals Return, but for now I'm sticking to what I currently have.)**


End file.
